narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Kagato Takamagahara (Ice Release)
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the kekkei genkai or kekkei tōta you are applying for. :A) Dust Release :B) Ice Release :C) Shikotsumyaku :D) Wood Release 2. How is your character able to obtain this kekkei genkai? Please detail this below. : With regards to Kagato, this ability is not born out of a blood inheritance. Kagato is a direct descendant of the Yagami Clan and its teachings the Niten Ichi Ryuu: Gorin no Taisei; a fundamentally different system in how one manipulates his chakra. While rare, there are members who possess an elemental affinity, for Kagato this was expressed in the . His ability to use Ice is related to the conceptual and practical application of the philosophy governing the Niten Ichi Ryuu, which is founded on the Five Elements Theory. Specially the element of Water and its spiritually aspect. :For Kagato the element of ice is born out his mental state and perspective, due to the harsh and traumatic events that have plagued his life. His family along with a small community of others fled Mizu no Kuni following the coup of Mei Terumi by Fuyuki, eventually settling in Frost Country. Five years before the current timeline, mercenary groups, bandits and other organizations were attempting to penetrate into the still recovering Lightning Country, his village was but one of many on their path. He fled with a small community but repeated attacks dwindled their numbers from fifty strong to just barely over a dozen. He had lost his father and siblings in the battles before they found sanctuary with the Takamagahara Clan. :In this case the nature of his chakra is linked to both the body and the spirit, ie his experiences and inner strength. The element of water being the most yin of the five elements is extremely receptive to this. His detached outlook on life, and conservative attitude correspond to philosophical attributes of a person affiliated with the ice element. This philosophy of a "winter" warrior or those of the ice element is in preserving past empires, in this case the Yagami. Being the last descendant of the Yagami within the region, he seeks to converse its teachings and preserve its place in history. Training has enabled him to harness his yin chakra in such a way as to impart water's still and conservative nature to literally freeze water. 3. How will your character awaken this kekkei genkai? How will they realize they can use it? : See above 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected kekkei genkai? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : Kagato's method of manipulating his chakra is different than a Shinobi, which means that the manner in which he employs the ice release will be different as well. He doesn't combine the elements of water and wind, but at a basic level uses his body and its physical movements to coordinate the transformation of the union of his chakra with that found in nature, and vice versa to generate the effect. His use of the ice release will revolve around the generation of snowy fields, planes of ice, frigid cold and the disruption of his enemies. His evolution of his ice release will gradually expand from fabricating weaponry, to structures to altering the environment into a frozen wasteland. Despite his strength in Kenjutsu, Kagato will make use of the ice release to confound, detain, and immobilize his adversary's. Abysmal Shadows (Talk) 15:28, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision *Make sure to note that Kagato's usage isn't Kekkei Genkai based. As such, don't add Ice Release under the Kekkei Genkai section of the infobox, only under the Nature section alongside Water. -- [[User: Kazeyo|''Kazeyo'']](Come forth and speak) 03:24, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications